Ouch!
by Ebony Coleman
Summary: Fun in the sun at the beach turns painful when Ed gets burned. So who better to help then the Flame Alchemist? RoyxEd::Complete
1. Conspiracy Theories

Hey everyone, I got the idea for this story because I got burnt, hard-core! Yeah it sucks. Well here's the story! I suck at grammar and spelling so there are probably a lot of mistakes, sorry.

Warning: This is a yaoi story; it will contain a lemon and if you don't like it don't screw yourself by reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA if I did there would have been lost of yaoi and Roy Mustang would be in every episode.

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

**Scene Change**

**

* * *

**

Ouch!

Chapter One: Conspiracy Theory

_ 'How the hell did I get myself into this mess?'_ Thought an 18-year-old Edward Elric. Lying on his stomach, thanking whatever higher power for the coolness in the satin sheets beneath him. Thinking hard, Ed tried to remember how exactly he had ended up with the second-degree burn covering his shoulders and back.

_ 'It all started this morning…'_

** Flashback  
**

" Your going Fullmetal whether you like it or not!" All but screamed an exasperated Colonel Mustang.

" For the last time, I'm not going to some stupid beach get together!" Yelled back an equally exasperated Edward. The two had been arguing for the past half hour over whether or not Ed would come to the beach party that after noon. All of Roy's underlings would be there; even Winry and Al had planned on attending.

" Damn it, Full-"Roy was cut off by a peeved looking blonde women slamming open the door to Roy's office. Pulling out one of her many guns, Riza aimed for the shorter alchemist. Ed gulped, and tried to blend in with the leather couch he was sitting on, it didn't work.

" Edward…" said Hawkeye in an all too sweet voice " you would love to come to the beach party, wouldn't you?" When Ed didn't answer, all it took was the quite click of the safety for a hurried "Yes" to be uttered.

" Great, party starts at noon, I trust you'll be on time, see you there." Roy could only smirk victoriously at the stream of muttered cruses that followed Fullmetal, as he stormed out of the office.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, your dismissed" the Colonel took his seat behind the desk, trying to get the mountains of paper work done, before he became the next target for trigger-happy-Hawkeye. Said women quietly left the office to get back to her own paper work.

**At The Beach**

It was a bright, sunny day at the beach just outside of Central. The sky was a clear azure blue, with hardly a cloud in sight and a gentle light breeze kept the day from being too hot. It was the kind of day most dream of and Ed couldn't have hated it more if he tried.

" Why couldn't it rain, or snowed or something!" explained the frustrated blonde. He was lying on his beach blanket, next to his flesh and blood brother.

" Nii-san, your already here you might as well have fun." Ed only sighed and rolled onto his stomach. The two were seated under a rather large parasail, basking in the shade it provided. Al sighed and stood up. " I'm going for dip with the others, when you decide to stop pouting, come and join us." With that he took off for the water. " Just don't forget sun screen!" shouted the younger bother, as an after thought.

Edward silently watched the escapades of the partygoers. Hawkeye and Gracia were sun bathing, while Hughes took pictures of Elysia while she built a sand castle. Armstrong was showing the " artistic limbo technique passed down for generations through the Armstrong family" to Havoc, Fury, Breda, and Falman, who had some how beaten at the game.

While watching Al and Winry's splash fight, Ed happened upon a sight that made his breath catch in his throat. Slowly wading out of the ocean, water droplets running down his pale rippling muscles, was one Roy Mustang, clad only in short tight black swim trunks.

_ 'Oh god, I've never seen my Colonel in anything but his uniform, now if only I could do some thing about those damn shor- Bad thought, very bad thought. I think I should sleep; I must be tried. Yeah! Tried that's why I'm having such strange thoughts.'_ With that last image of 'his' Colonel , Ed buried his face in his arms and went to sleep.

Unfortunately, about five minutes later the light breeze turn briefly to a hard gust and unfortunately for Ed, the parasail was turned vertically. All shade was gone now and Ed never did put on sun screen.

**5 Hours Later**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The scream coming from Edward enough for the whole party to come to a screeching halt, as everyone rushed to see what had the small alchemist in such a panic.

"Nii-san, what's the prob-oh crap!" Al stared horrified at his brother. Ed's eyes were wide and watery; hands fisted in his beach blanket, back and shoulder a bright, painful red. His eyes darted from his brother to the person behind him, a low growl made its way from his throat.

"You, this all your fault!" Ed nearly shrieked. Roy looked around to see who Ed was accusing only realize it was himself.

"Me, how is this my fault?" Ask the perplexed Colonel; looking around for back up of some kind.

_ 'Because, if you didn't look so sexy in those damn shor- Bad thought'-_ " Because, if you hadn't made me come to this stupid beach party-" Shouted Ed trying to block out his internal monologue.

" Hey, Hawkeye made you come not me!" interjected Roy trying to come up with a proper defense.

Al, having walked closer during the argument to inspect the burn, grimaced not quite sure how to treat it. "Nii-san, this looks bad, maybe we should take you to the hospital."

At this the mighty Flame Alchemist, stepped forward to take a look, much to Ed's displeasure. "Hmmm, no it only looks like a second degree burn at worst, a cold-water compresses, some Aloe Vera, and nonfluffy bandages, like gauze pads should do the trick."

Ed and Al stared at each other dumfounded, neither had much experience with burns. " Umm, Mustang, sir, what do we need to do?" Roy only sighed.

" Look, this burn is nothing serious, however if it's not cared for properly it could become infected." Suddenly, he smirked and got a glint in his eyes that made Ed squirm. It was similar to that a snake got right before it lunged at a mouse. "So, to prevent that how about I take Fullmetal home with me and treat him."

_ 'Oh shit he's up to something; there's no way in hell I'm going home with him!' _thought Ed desperately. Unfortunately fate and Al had other plans.

"That's sounds great Colonel, Winry doesn't have a place to stay yet, so if Ed goes with you, she can stay at are place!" At this Al shot his bother the doe eyed you-love-me riiight-look and Ed could only sigh in defeat.

** End Flashback**

_ 'Oh yeah, the wind dropped my pants, the sun bent me across his knee and my brother fucked me over!'_ Ed thought solemnly. So here he was, on the bed of Colonel Roy Mustang, the might Flame Alchemist, waiting for said man to return to the room with the necessary supplies to treat his brunt back and shoulders.

"God must hate me." Ed couldn't help but state aloud his epiphany of the day's events.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story now please review. I promise the more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Plus I plan on answering/ responding to reviews at the beginning of chapters, it always makes me happy when others do it. Oh and special thanks to PainfulxRecovery for being so helpful! 


	2. Damn That’s Hot!

I'm so sorry! Really, but I have a good reason for taking so long. See I went out of town for a week right after I posted and when we got back we moved. I'm in Alabama for a year(god please help me)!I just got internet(haven't had for 2 weeks, thought I was going to lose my damn mind!) and before I even read any yaoi at all I updated my story, it's 3 am see I'm not even sleeping before I update. I promise I'll work hard to update a lot sooner from now on!

Wow! big teary eyes You guys are so great! I can't believe you all like my story as much. I'm so happy sobs Well here's what you all asked for, chapter two!

Warning: This is a yaoi story; it will contain a lemon and if you don't like it don't screw yourself by reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA if I did there would have been lost of yaoi and Roy Mustang would be in every episode.

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

**Scene Change**

**

* * *

**

fullmetalfreak13 – Thank You!  
Garen Ruy Maxwell – Thanks! Wow really only one.gasps  
Rae-chan – Thank You! Yes of course, I couldn't just leave all my reviewers hanging!  
envylover1414 – Thanks, yeah hopefully it will be a fun ride.  
Liminality – Ok, I updated!  
Arashi – Thanks, I know I hate them too.  
A. Minamino - Thanks, see I updated.  
Rhapsody the Muse – keep reading and find out!  
Krimson Soul – Thank You!  
bookworm232 – I wrote more, see.  
Poofeh – As do I  
Psiren-Elric – Glad you liked it.  
Xero Reflux Strike – Yeah, to bad.  
Angi – I'm glad you love it!  
shadows-insanity- Thank You!  
Angelofmusic516 – Thanks, POTO fan?  
Kikei – Yea, I'm loved!  
gelatinoussugar – So do I, yes captain, full speed ahead.  
Shingo-sama- Thank You!  
Sakurako-Sohma – Thanks, I know about as fun as a root canal.  
CuteLilChibiEyesO.O – Thanks, ok just don't bite…hard.  
Silver Angel Kira – Thanks, know that's my favorite line from that chapter.  
Tail- Ok, I updated.  
Wernon.- Thank You!  
My Loveless One- Thanks, ouch that sounds painful.  
Erebus Faustus- Thanks, the beach is a place of evil.  
SoulSister- Thank You!  
koolmint26- Yes, not smart.  
PainfulxRecovery- Thanks, oh and it is perverted!  
Desiree- Thank You!  
Trom Kehra – Thanks for all the info. It was very helpful.  
Wind Dasher – Thanks, tell me what you think about Roy's thoughts.  
Abbey- Thank You  
Woody- Thanks, what can I say, I like to make people laugh.  
Freanch-fri-freak – You really think I kept tham all in character, thanks so much it means a lot coming from you.  
Inuango – Thanks, yeah me too.  
Orenji Yoh-chan – You rule so much, your review was the first I got from so one that wasn't a friend of mine. It made me so happy! Thank You.  
Spike- Thank You!

* * *

Ouch!

Chapter 2: Damn That's Hot!

"God must hate me." Ed couldn't help but state aloud his epiphany of the day's events.

" Is that so Fullmetal?" Roy could barely stop himself from laughing as a mumbled 'shit!' came from the small brunt blonde, but then again he was Colonel Mustang and self-control was one of his strong suites. _' Expect with Edward, some how he always makes me desperately want to lose all cool and composer. It's been like that since the first time we spoke. From the beginning I simply wanted nothing more than to throttle him for his stubbornness.' _ The Colonel sighed as he thought about all the arguments, all fights, all the times he had almost set his own office on fire. _'And yet some how that all changed, I didn't really notice it until about three months ago' _

**Flash Back**

To say to it was hot that day, would have been the biggest understatement since 'Ed doesn't like to be called short.' It was mid- May and a heat wave had everyone in Central running for the wondrous thing called air conditioning. Most unfortunately, at the military headquarters, due to most all of the A/C units trying to run at once a power surge caused them all to fry.

This left many a Officer throwing off regulations and walking about in only half their uniform sweating, quoting the 'medical emergency' clause of their contact, which stated that if it was an extreme life and death case uniforms did not have to warn. This mostly applied to doing fieldwork, but to many this heat was life and death.

Even with this clause many were sweating and looking quite bedraggled. Expect for one Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. After so much training with fire he had an unusually high heat tolerance. Sitting at his desk in full uniform looking as calm and cool as any other day the alchemist not so patiently wondered, _'Where the hell is Ed! He's half an hour late!' _ No sooner than the thought had crossed he's mind, loud curses could be heard just out side the door, as the door began to open Roy thought a little revenge was in order for making him wait, he stood up to "greet" his guest.

"What happened; short on time Full-" He was cut off by the fact that all thought had completely left him. Ed was standing in the door way looking like he had ran there instead of taking the train. Every inch of skin shimmered with sweat, the red trench coat and black over shirt were missing in action, it seemed only his leather pants and black tank top had made it home safely. Along with the fallen clothing lay his normal braid, it to was lost and in its place a ponytail was filling in at the point of midway**1**. In other words Ed looked hot in more ways than one.

The Colonel could only stare, mouth slightly a gap, as poor overheated blonde walked in and collapsed on to one of the couches in his office. Fanning himself and panting Ed lied on his back trying to cool down enough to think. _'After I give my report, I still have to go back to the train station and pick up my luggage and then come all the way back here, to my room, which probable doesn't have working A/C like the rest of the buildings!' _ With that in thought, the short alchemist let out a moan of discontent.

'_Is it just me, or dose everything about Fullmetal scream "please fuck me". It would be impolite to not as he is requesting. No! This is Fullmetal were talking about, he's just a child. Look at him! Does he look like a child' _

Roy looked down at his face, any signs of baby fat were lost to smooth angles, molten gold orbs hidden behind dropped lids, soft slightly parted lips, lean frame, yet muscles rippled under glistening skin with every desperate pant for air. Gulping, gripping edge of the desk for support, he answered himself _'No, Fullmetal is most defiantly not a child.' _

"Colonel are you okay?", inquired Ed having finally a woken from his heat induced daze, " You look flush, maybe you should take off your jacket." Still lying on his back the blonde craned his head to get a better look at the other man.

"No." replied Mustang, having finally a woken from his Ed induced daze, "I'll be fine. Now Fullmetal, report." Returning to his seat, Roy tried desperately to regain his composure. The short Alchemist gave a loud groan, which did not help the already uncomfortable situation. _'This is not good! I can't hold on much longer, I need to get him out of here before I pounce him! Yes please do pounce him. No, not here in my office thin walls, remember that one time with the air headed brunette? Yeah Hawkeye wouldn't talk to me for a week. Exactly! Okay, but then I must find a way to get him some where more private.' _

"-Then the train broke down, me and Al walked three miles to the train station. Al is there waiting for the train all our stuff got put on. There was no way we could carry all that crud. Now I got to walk back to the station and get Al and all our crap walk back here and in heat that could make a grilled cheese sandwich on asphalt!" whined Ed. Too caught up in thought, Roy only caught the last part of the rant.

"Well then, you better get going. However I don't want you to have a heat stroke, so go tell Havoc to drive you there and to your room" said Mustang hurriedly, he was going to need a very cold shower after this. The blonde looked perplexedly at raven-haired man. _'Why is Colonel being so nice? Probably doesn't want to lose his dog. Then he might actually have to do his own dirty work.' _ With that bitter thought in mind, Ed left the room without so much as a thank you. Roy didn't really notice, after all, he had much harder and bigger problems to deal with.

**End Flashback**

'_Yes, it's been three long months. Now I finally have him right where I want him.', _He smirked to himself at this thought. Ed on the other hand was suddenly very afraid; the Colonel had that predatory look in his eyes again.

I know, I know it's super sort, but I wanted to at least update, not just an authors note(those piss me off, I think it's alright only in cases of extreme writers block). The next chapter will be longer, promise

Okay, please review and be honest! I think this chapter sucked personal. And Remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!


	3. Stain Sheets and Chinese Food Don’t Mix

Hey guys, again sorry for the lateness and shortness of the last chapter. I want to comment on what you guys say but I heard I wasn't suppose to. So if any one knows for sure if I can or can't please tell me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Stain Sheets and Chinese Food Don't Mix

'_Oh God, that bastard Colonel is up to something. He's going to have to touch me…with his hands…oh God. Calm down, he's just trying to heal my burns, so he doesn't lose his dog, remember? That's the only reason he bothers to 'care'. So just calm down.' _ Ed buried his face into the pillows._ 'I know it's true, but why do I feel so sad knowing that?'_ Sighing, he tried not to think, not really wanting to know the answer.

_'Aww, Fullmetal looks distressed. I should go **help** him' _Roy crawled onto the bed and carefully, as to not harm the little burnt alchemist, straddled his hips. Feeling the movement on the bed, Ed turned his head, only to come face to face with object of his confusion.

"What the hell are you doing!" panicked, he was trapped. The Colonel was on all fours, knees resting by his hips, hands by his elbows. Even if moving didn't case extreme pain, it wouldn't do much good.

"Calm down Edward. I'm just checking your burn. There's no need to get all flustered." Mustang smirked. _'He's blushing! That's so cute! Wait cute? I did not just think cute.' _

"I'm not flustered!" Ed turned away and faced the pillows._ 'How am I not suppose to get 'all flustered', he's on top of me! Not only that but he's acting like he's not just my superior, taking care of me personally, using my first name. What the hell is going on?' _

"Yes you are, your even-" Roy leaned forward, his lips mere centimeters from the blonde's ear. "-blushing." The last word was the faintest of whispers, but Ed heard him loud and clear. Suppressing a shiver, he tired to keep his cool.

"Am not." He stated as calmly as possible. _'All I have to do is stay clam and not turn around.' _

Roy hadn't moved an inch. "Yes you are" The breath of his whisper playing across Ed's ear. There was no suppressing this shiver. Any cool left was quickly slipping throw he's hands like water.

"I-I am not!" The Colonel's smirk only grew bigger at the pitiful stutter. Only one coherent thought was on the burnt alchemists mind _'Oh, fucky-doo',_ if you can call that coherent.

Mustang gently grasped Fullmetal's chin, and slowly turned his face till he was facing him. _' Okay I give, he is cute'_ Ed, who flat out refused to make eye contact, was scarlet. Not quite satisfied, Roy decided to push a little further. He slide his hand up, to cup his cheek and leaned forward till his nose was barely touching Ed's. "Yes you are."

Not sure of what to do, Edward leaned in. Suddenly Mustang pulled back and let go of his face. Back in his original position, he went back to staring at the burn.

"Wha- What the hell are you doing." Poor little Ed was more confused than ever.

"I already told you Ed, I'm checking your burns." Roy stayed calm, kept he's expression passive and even to managed to sound a little annoyed. _'I have to make him want it. He has to feel like he needs it, otherwise he'll try and fight me. But its fun when he's stubborn and fights back. Wouldn't it be more fun to make him submit to me? Yes I believe it would be quite enjoyable.' _

Meanwhile, Edward buried his face into the pillows once again, thinking about what just happened. He was angered by the fact he was being played with. However, he was down right pissed by the fact that he was disappointed because the Mustang had turned away. _'I must be going nuts. Well, I just want the Colonel to kiss me and molest-Bad thought-Okay, I am going nuts. _

At the Elric Apartment

* * *

_'I hope nii-san is okay' _Al felt his conscience acting up. _'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him to go with Mr. Mustang.' _Deep in thought, he didn't hear Winry enter the living room. She sat down on the couch next to him; still he stared off into space, not really aware of anything.

"Don't worry about Ed, he'll be alright." Winry gave him an all too knowing smile.

"Have you seen the Colonel and nii-san? They might kill each other!" Al couldn't understand how she could be so calm.

"Just trust me, he'll be okay." She was having a hard time keeping a straight face. _'How do I tell him that he has to worry more about them having hot, wild, nasty-'_

"Winry are you alright, your drooling?" Al was looking at her concernedly. She blushed slightly and quickly wiped the corners of her mouth.

"I'm great, there's nothing to worry about." Smiling brightly, she tried not to imagine what naughty things Roy and Ed might be doing right now.

Back at Roy's House

* * *

Roy had ordered Chinese take-out for dinner. He refused to give Ed any form of painkillers an till he had eaten something. Despite the blonde's colorful protests, in the end Mustang won the argument, by reason of puking, there was little Ed hated more than throwing-up. So here they were, quite the odd sight, the two fighting over containers of Chinese on the Colonels bed.

Mustang, who ate Chinese at least once a week, was an expert on the use of chopsticks. While Ed, a devote fork user, wasn't able to pick up a thing. _'Damn chopsticks, I can't get anything and that smug bastard is just watching me with that damn smirk_!' This was quite true, Roy was sitting there eating and trying hard not to laugh. _'Screw This!' _ The little Alchemist reached for some sesame chicken, fully intending to make it finger food, only to have his hand slapped by a pair of chopsticks.

"Ouch! What was that for?" shouted the pissed blonde, as he rubbed his hand trying to lessen the sting.

"That was for trying to eat with your hands!" Mustang taking on the mother scolding child tone.

"How else am I supposed to eat?" By this point and time Ed was starving and extremely frustrated, so Roy decided to be nice. He picked up the container of sesame chicken, scooted closer to the aggravated teen. _'He wouldn't, there's no way he's gonna-'_ Ed opened his mouth to protest only to find food shoved into it. Nearly chocking Ed quickly chewed and swallowed, he turned to the Colonel insults flying throw his head. But then he saw something he never thought he would get the chance to see.

Colonel Roy Mustang, the mighty Flame Alchemist was smiling. Not a smirk, not a sadistic grin, but a genuine smile. It was like lighting ice, simply beautiful. The staring did not go unnoticed.

"And what exactly do you find so enchanting, Ed?" The smile was still there. _'Is this the real Mustang? The one that years of working for the military made him burry?' _ So many question and almost no answers.

"You're smiling" said Ed positively aw-struck.

"Oh, and am I not aloud to smile?" It was gone, replace by the normal condescending look.

"No, No, it's just you look amazing when you smile." Eyes widen as the realization of what he just said set in. The smile was back; Roy simply picked up another piece of chicken and held it up to Ed. He opened his mouth and let himself be fed, his mind too blank to think of any reason not to,

_'This is wonderful. I'm content just being near him. What wait, I'm never content being near anyone, I'm not content till I'm screwing them into the bed or the wall or the desk or-, the point is this can't be a good sign,' _The falter in the smile concerned Ed but he said nothing. _'Wait I think I've heard of this. Who was I talking to…oh yeah, Maes, he was talking about Gracia, about how he knew he…loved her. Does this mean I… love Ed?'_ At this thought Roy dropped the chopsticks, chow mien and all, on the bed right in front of it's intended target.

"What's wrong?" Grabbing a napkin Mustang started cleaning up the bed, ignoring the question. Now there were many things that pissed off Edward Elric and contrary to popular believe short cracks wasn't number one on the list, being ignored was. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Ed grasped the Colonel by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. He then proceeded to straddle the older man's hips, this time it was Roy who was trapped. Far too shocked to fight back, Mustang just starred blankly at the fierce golden orbs.

"I asked what was wrong, one minute your smiling, but then you just look worried, then you drop the food on your own bed. Something's wrong, so tell me what it is!" The fierceness had been replaced by a depart worry. Very carefully, Roy buried his left hand in Ed's hair and the other on the lowest part of his back and pulled him into a tight embrace. Now it was Edward's turn to be shocked.

"Don't worry Ed, I was just thinking to much that's all." The blonde didn't move an inch not sure as to what to do. _'I never noticed before but Mustang smells really good, like a match that just went out and some spices.' _They stayed like that for what seemed like a short eternity. Roy let go, they moved a little apart. "Now, let's tack care of those burns." The Colonel had his smirk back, yet he still looked amazing.

* * *

Ok, Now tell me what you thought! Feed me with yummy reviews. And just because I love you guys, if I get 90 reviews, I'll update in one week! So please review! 


	4. Aloe Vera is God

Wow, 100 reviews! I love you all so much; I even stayed up till 3a.m. just to keep my promise. Due to the late hour, there are more likely than not many mistakes, forgive me. I will start replying to reviews again next chapter. Thanks to Hex-Saku and others for clearing up my confusion on the matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA if I did it would be very different.

Warning: This a yaoi fiction as in to really hot guys are gonna fool around. ( For dumb people that means their eventually going to screw)

* * *

Chapter 4: Aloe Vera is God

'_What the hell is taking him so long' _Once again Ed was waiting none too patiently on the Colonel's bed for said man. Mustang had practically ran out of the room, truing to escape the awkward silence that toke over the room after the hug. _'That bastard just ran off. I should have kissed him when I had him pined! What-No-Bad thought!' _The blonde shook his violently trying to rid himself of the 'bad' images that accompanied the thought. Which was not too smart considering it caused his braid to hit his shoulders. He had to bite his lip to stay quite. _'Ouch! Damn it! I can't even shake my head!' _

"Ok sunshine lets take care of that burn." Said Roy in an all too cheery voice, stepping out of the bathroom he had been rummaging throw for the past twenty minutes. He was carrying an almost dripping wet towel. "Now, hold still," was all the more warning the burn victim received as the cold towel was draped across his back and shoulders. Ed let out a high-pitched shriek and shot upright, only to have himself forced back down. "Easy, easy" Mustang cooed, rubbing small circles on the back of his arms.

Which worked, the panicked movements had ceased.

They stayed like that for five minutes. Then Roy grabbed the towel and disappeared once again into the adjacent bathroom once again. He returned with a bottle filled with green stuff. "What the hell is that?" Ed had a face of pure disgust "Don't tell me your putting that on my back!"

"This is Aloe Vera and in a second you will be very glad I put it on your back." The knowing grin both reassured and made him more nervous at the same time. The Colonel squeezed some of the gel onto his hands. Then gently he proceeded to spread the green substance across the blondes back. Ed bit his lip, hard, trying to stay quiet. It was amazing, and it was taking everything he had to not vocalize just how incredible it felt. However, Roy would be damned if he was denied the pleasure of making Fullmetal moan and so the games began.

Mustang began to give a full out back massage; still Edward clenched his fist and refused to make a noise. Finally older man leaned down and started to lightly blow on the little Alchemist's back. It was all over, and they both knew it. Now a moan, gasp or a groan would not have surprised Roy in the least, but what he heard did. The only way to describe it, would be a low rumbling noise, such as those made by house cats or in other words a purr.

It amazed him, so kept blowing, and the purring continued. Ed seemed to not really know what he was doing so Roy thought it was his duty to bring it to his attention. "Edward, I didn't know you could purr." _'5…4…3…2…1..'_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY KITTY CAT, WHO PURRS WHENEVER YOU RUB HIS BACK!" The enraged alchemist screamed, but didn't move, as the back massage continued.

"I was only saying how incredibly sexy it is." The Colonel did not have to turn his face to know that Ed was blushing. He gave one last blow for good measure, which was rewarded with a low purr. As much fun as this was, Roy knew he had to let the gel sink in and then he still needed to bandage him. Therefore, regrettably, Mustang tore himself away form the purring blonde.

* * *

At a Bar Somewhere in the Heart of Central

* * *

"Ok, ok-" Started a intoxicated Havoc " I put fifty bucks on good old Colonel screwing poor brunt Ed into bed or couch or, well screwing Ed." They had all been drinking and joking around for the past few hours, now it seemed it was once again time for everyone's favorite past time, betting on there superior's love life. "How about you Farman?" The man took on a pensive expression for a moment before he replied. 

" Alright, I'll match your fifty, but I think only oral since Ed is sun burned." Havoc gave a nod of understanding and turned to the next person.

"Hawkeye?" Her gaze narrowed for second, as though she was taking aim at something. Then she did something kind of scary; she smiled.

"They won't do anything sexual." She said this so firmly, they knew she meant, no matter how unbelievable that was.

"Ok then, Hughes?" He pushed his glasses up to their proper place and took on a serious air, which commanded everyone's attention.

" Gentlemen and Lady, it is my believe that not only will they not do anything sexual, but-" The seriousness was gone and Maes was grinning like the mad picture fiend he was. "- They will in fact- (dramatic pause)- fall in love." Everyone busted out laughing. Havoc fell off his chair, Farman was crying, and Hawkeye slapping the table like it had just told a lie.

" You have to be joking, Colonel Roy Mustang, Sex God of Central, playboy king, for in love, with Ed, come on!" Now it was no secret to anyone that as far as the Flame Alchemist was concerned if it walked and talked and was hot, he would fuck it where it stood, gender be damned.

"Fifty bucks says I'm not joking." No one was above trying to talk Hughes out of his bet.

"Fine, fine, I guess we will see." And just like that the bet was on.

* * *

Back At Roy's House

* * *

Ed's burns were finally bandaged, making him look like a mummy chimera. It was late and a question had popped into his head, where was he going to sleep. The Colonel had made him put on a pair of PJ pants that were far too big for him and said superior was in the bathroom changing into his own pajamas. _'There is no way he's going to try and get me to sleep in the same bed. No way, I'll take the floor before sleeping next to him. But it would be a good excuse to be close to him. And if he tires to molest me in my sleep!' _Very vivid images began to play in his head. _'Bad thought, Bad, **Bad**, thought'_

Just then Roy walked into the room, in a pair of boxers. If the bad thoughts hadn't caused a stirring in his lower regions, then the picture in front of him certainly did. Ed curled up into a ball, under the covers, trying to keep his problem to himself. While this might have worked on some people, but to the trained eye what was happening to the poor teen was quite obvious.

"So you want to sleep with me." Mustang said in clam tone.

"What!" Ed squeaked "W-What gave you that idea!"

"Well you are in my bed, and I am going to sleep in my bed, so you are going to sleep with me." He explained as he crawled into bed and turn off the last light source, the lamp. _'Shit, if I try and run or protest, he'll notice the fact that my body has gone Benedict Arnold on my ass. Damn it I'm trapped!' _

"Whatever bastard, I'm going to sleep. You better not try anything while I'm unconscious." With that said he turned away from his Colonel and yawn halfway asleep. It had been a long day, the darkness in the room was like a cue that it was finally safe to pass out with out ridicule.

'_For some one as smart as Edward he really is an idiot if he thinks I haven't noticed. Tell me again why I'm not taking care of that. He wouldn't let me. With a certain amount of persuasion he would and you know it! Well, I don't know about you but I would like something in return and I don't think he'd to that to me, well not at first. That's why I screw him into the bed! He's sunburned, even if I'm careful he'll still get hurt one way or another! There only first degree burns! I don't care; no one is hurting my Ed, not even me!' _With that settled Mustang went to reassuring his Ed.

"Wouldn't dream of it Edward. Goodnight." He said, not able to resist the urge to stroke the blonde's hair.

"Goodnight, Roy." With that he was out. The Colonel soon followed, smiling. After all he had accomplished much today, besides they both need their rest. Tomorrow, they would have to face the facts that they were falling in love.

* * *

Okay, I know my chapters are kind of short; I'll try to make them longer. 

Yes, there will be a lemon.

Now I ask you all to review, so please feed your author.


	5. And Finally Acceptance

Hey guys, I know, I know I took forever to update sorry. In the time I didn't update some crazy shit was happening I : was suicidally depressed, found out some one who was more like a mom to me then my own mom died, got a part in 'A Christmas Carol', got a job, had my sister who is currently my guardian thrown in the mental hospital and damn near killed some one. So I hope you can all forgive me.

I would like to thank **Bio-Elecric Anenome **for yelling at me in a review to update. Guys please do this if I start to take to long to update, I won't get mad. It actually made my day to know someone liked my story so much they were would review again to just yell at me to update. I really want to comment on what everyone said in their lovely reviews but I need to go to work so sadly I can not.

P.S. I was in a rush to update so please forgive any errors in spelling or grammar.

Warning: This is a yaoi story; it will contain a lemon and if you don't like it don't screw yourself by reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA if I did there would have been lots of yaoi and Roy Mustang would be in every episode.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Scene Change

* * *

**

**And Finally Acceptance**

It was a bright morning in the city of Central. Due to the fact that it was 10:00am and a Saturday, the normally busy streets where nearly deserted. Most people were just waking up. Such was the case at the house of our beloved Flame Alchemist, as the shorter of the two sleeping on the king sized bed, slowly became aware of his surroundings.

_'Ah, warm, nice and warm.' _Ed thought as he cuddled the warm mass. In addition to being warm, it was also soft, yet firm and smelled good too. _'It doesn't feel like a pillow…' _Slowly, he opened his eyes to see what it was he was cuddling with. Before he could even adjust to the bright light there was husky whisper of , "Good Morning, Sunshine.", at his left ear.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" The startled blonde glared at the Colonel, who only smirked back.

"I wasn't doing anything Edward; you're the one who was on top of me." Ed's face matched his brunt back.

"N-No I wasn't. I-I-" Roy started laughing, it was yet again, a first for the young Alchemist. _'I've known Mustang-Roy for years but before yesterday I had never seen him smile, laugh, it's like I'm getting to know him for the first time.' _Ed smiled, for what he thought was no reason, and looked up at the Colonel, who happened to be looking down at him.

_**'Can I jump him, please? **No! God I'm not going to be able to keep this up much longer. Damn you libido!' _

"Why are you staring at me?" asked a blushing young man. _'Not that I mind, I should, but I don't. What the heck is wrong with me!' _

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was staring. Now, why don't you take a shower, then I'll redress your bandages. You shouldn't need anymore special care after today, there only first degree burns after all." Roy was trying to bye some time. He needed to strengthen his self-control before it broke and he gave into his desires.

"Wait, I thought they were second degree burns?" , said Ed looking extremely confused.

"No Edward," the Colonel smiled "I said second degree burn at worst, it was too soon to tell for sure on the beach. Now hp in the shower and I'll see if I can scare up some breakfast." However, there was one small problem Mustang had not accounted for.

"What am I going to wear? I can't shower then get back into my dirty clothes that's gross. Besides I don't think I even have a shirt with me." His shirt had most likely made it back to his house thanks to his brother or Winry.

"While I prefer you with out a shirt, I'm not about to let you walk out if here in what you got on. So I guess I'll have to find some of my clothes that will fit you." With that said Roy proceeded to dig through his closet to find something that would fit the smaller blonde. "It's a good thing you've grown some other wise this would be impossible." _**'And God how he's grown- **Shut up!' _"Just go shower Ed and I'll leave some clothes on the bed for you. After you get dressed, well leave the shirt off, come and get me and I'll redress your back, okay?" Roy looked at Ed for some sign of an argument, with his stubbornness, there normally was one. Surprisingly Edward just nodded and walked into the bathroom._ 'Well that was easier than I thought it would be.' _

**In the Shower**

_'Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me! _thought a very frustrated blonde as he bent forward so only his head was exposed to the stream of warm water followed from shower head. _'What the hell is going on! I can't stop thinking about! The sound of his laugh; the way his black hair looks blue when the sun hits it just right; How warm and soft he his. Damn it! I must be losing my mind.' _

**Later at the Elric Apartment**

"Should we tell Ed?" Al was cuddling with Winry on the couch, kissing her chastely occasionally.

"No, I think we should wait, he probably has enough on his plate." As if on cue the front door opened to revel an overly well-dressed topic of conversation. The elder Elric was wearing slightly baggy black slacks held up by a belt fastened to the last hole, a large white button up shirt that seemed to swallow him, was tucked into the top of the slakes. Ed didn't even notice the couple on the couch as he just walked straight past to his room in a daze.

"Something's wrong, I need to go talk to nii-san and make sure nothing bad happened." Al was about to get up but Winry held out her arm to stop him.

"Let me talk to Ed. I think I know what's wrong." Not waiting for a response, the young mechanic slipped into the bedroom of her short friend and quietly shut the door behind her.

Edward was lying face down on his bed. The shirt that was far too large for him was being cuddled and used as a pillow.

"What cha' doing Ed?" Realizing he was no longer alone, the brunt blonde sat up and released the shirt.

"Nothing, why?" He was being defensive, trying and failing miserable to act normal.

"That's the Colonel's shirt isn't it?" She was having a hard time trying not to smile.

"Yeah, so what? I didn't have any clean clothes to put on this morning so he lent me some of his. It's not a big deal." _'Stay clam, just stay clam and for the love of God don't blush!' _

"His shirt smells like him doesn't it?" Her voice was soft and gentle. Ed could not stop a light blush from gracing his face; Winry took notice of this as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Of course it smells like him, it's his. I'm tired; I was just too lazy to throw it on the floor." He was trying to cover himself, but it wasn't working.

"You don't have to lie, Ed." She for the shirt, but the alchemist pulled it out of her reach and hugged it possessively. "It's okay, just tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone, not even Al."

"I don't know what's going on!" It was an obvious lie.

"Well, what happened last night?" This was going to take carefully planed provocation to work. "Come on, tell me shorty!" That was it she said the magic word.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE LOVE SICK PUPPY WHOSE SO OBESSED WITH HIS COLONEL THAT HE WOULDN'T EVEN NOTICE A SHORT CRACK!"

"So-" Winry said with a wide smirk, "-your obsessed with Colonel Mustang." Ed turned a much darker shade of red this time. _'Well I already screwed myself over; she knows, hell with my yelling Al probably knows. I might as well get some help, maybe Winry can help me make since of this mess.' _

"Yes, I think so. I mean, he's all I think about, I laugh when he says stupid things, when he calls me sunshine I can't help but smile, and it kills me to see him sad. I'm just happy when I'm around him and sad when I'm not." Ed fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "What's wrong with me?" He looked at Winry for some kind of answer.

"Well lets look at this from a different angle. The symptoms are, thinking about some one constantly, pet names and feeling sad when the other persons not around. Now, what does that sound like to you?" So far Ed was in stage one of trying to accept a thought he did not wish to be true. Due to this, stage one is Repression.

"It sounds like some school girl who's head over heels for some guy." The mechanic smile, Ed looked at her in confusion for a moment, then his widen in horror. "No, I am not some little school girl-"

"But you have fallen head over heels for some guy." Then stage two, Denial.

"Winry, I am not gay." He said in as firm a voice he could muster.

"Okay, so you're not gay. Love really doesn't know gender, just some ones personality. So you only 'gay' when it comes to the Colonel." Again a clam and gentle tone was needed.

_'Can that be true, I mean how can I be in love with Roy of all people? Sure he's funny and takes care of me and is well- dead sexy, but he's a guy and he smells really good and I get all warm when I'm around him and…and….' _Next, stage three, Enlightenment.

"Oh fuck, I'm in love with my Colonel." And finally, stage four, Acceptance. "What am I going to do!"

"Calm down, it's okay. Just think things through, there's no rush."

"Oh yes there is he's coming back tonight to look over my back and change my bandages! I don't think I can be in the same room as him and not blush!" Panicked Ed left the bed and stared pacing up and down the room.

"Just calm down.' Winry got up and grabbed the shorter blonde by the forearm. He looked up at her with distress clearly painted across his features. "It will be okay, relax." After a few deep breathes the burn victim sat back down on the edge of the bed. With suspicions confirmed the young lady left the room. Ed rested on his bed once again cuddling the white shirt. Else where, a similar discussion was taking place.

**At the Hughes Residence**

"So, what brings you here so early on a Saturday, Roy?" Maes Hughes handed his old friend a mug filled to the brim with steaming hot coffee. The Colonel had arrived at the house about five minuets ago; he waited at the kitchen table as Gracia got her husband.

"I wasn't sure who else to go to. If I tired to talk to any one else they'd more likely than not laugh in my face." Mustang confessed as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain little blonde alchemist by any chance?" Roy looked up, shocked, then chuckled.

"And your two steps ahead of me, like always. Yes, this has everything to do with Ed/" Maes sat down opposite the Colonel his own coffee cup in hand.

"Anything happen last night? Did you try to get him to fool around with you?" The sweet picture nut was gone; the cold, serious, calculative Lt. Colonel Hughes was sitting at the kitchen table. Now if it were any one other than our beloved Flame Alchemist, they should be afraid for their lives. However if on the off chance he was wrong and his friend had suckered Edo into sleeping with him then, friend or not, there would be unpleasant consequences.

"Don't get wrong, I wanted too, but no I didn't try and get him to have sex with me. We did, however eat Chinese together, cuddled, I took care of his burns and then fell asleep on me bed." Now to some this was no big deal, but for the playboy of Central it was huge.

"Wow, that's great, but I've got to ask, why? Why did you hold back from trying to sleep with him; you normal don't let anything stop you." This was the true test that would determine whether the cat eyed man lost or gained a nice pot of cash.

"I don't know, I want to sleep with him but right now if I did he would get hurt because of his sunburn. Besides I was happy and pretty satisfied just being with him and holding him. I'm afraid I might actually be…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"In love?" Hughes finished for him. Roy merely nodded_ 'Oh yes that pot is mine! I bet I can get a better camera with that much.' _The loveable picture nut was back, seeing that Edo's feelings and virginity where safe, for now at least.

" Where do I go from here?" Mustang looked across the table at his oldest friend for some kind of direction.

"Well I always told you to get a good wife, but I guess a good husband will work." Maes was grinning like he was showing off a picture of his daughter.

"Please be serious, I need some help." That fact was obvious by the lost look he had.

"I am being serious. Look, it's plain to see you two love each other, hell even Havoc knows there is something between you two. Now all you have to do is tell him how you feel and so long as you don't hurt him emotionally or too bad physically any events that follow have my blessing." Roy sat there for a moment trying to decide what to do.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll tell him I l-love him." Hughes stood and patted his friend on the back.

"There you go. Now clean yourself up, get Ed alone and tell him, try not to stutter." Mustang got up and smirked.

" Me, never. Thanks for help Meas." With all that said and done, our beloved Flame Alchemist set off, after all he had much to do and little time to pull it all off.

* * *

By the way, to say sorry for the long time to update, the next chapter will have a lemon in it. I swear on all that is yaoi.

Now my lovelies, Review!


	6. Plans

Merry Christmas! J/k I hate Christmas, I have to be home…with my partents. God help me. Well this is the last chapter, so enjoy!

WARNING: You know that lemon I've promised since chapter one, it's here.

Disclaimer: You know, blah, blah, don't own, blah, blah

* * *

**Plans**

Ed stood in front of his mirror, trying for the ninth time to get his bangs to lay flat. 'Stupid hair! Why the hell do care anyway?' Frustrated, the blonde sat down, back against the wall. He looked out of his bedroom window at the clear blue sky and thought about why he cared so much about his appearance. '_Damn it Roy_.'

**Meanwhile in the Living room**

"Tell me!" Al whined giving a puppy dog look and whimper. "Pleas-se!" This might have worked on his older brother, but not on Winry.

"Sorry Al, but I promised Ed that I wouldn't breathe a word to anyone."

"But-"

"Including you!"

"But he's my brother! I have a right to know," declared the young man with as much indignation as he could muster.

"Your brother has a right to not want you to know! He told me because I already knew most of what was going on." The former suit of armor pouted in defeat. They sat motionless until a knock finally broke the choking tension in the room. Al grudgingly pulled himself off the couch and slouched his way to the door. The younger Elric let out a sigh as he twisted the handle.

"Hell-Oh, hello Colonel what brings you back so soon?" The young man inquired, having regained his normal merry attitude. The fact that the Colonel's hair was carefully ruffled and the fact that he was wearing a pair of black jeans that clung to him in more than a few nice places didn't quite hit him. It also must have slipped past him that the soft shade of royal blue and silky fabric that made up his button up shirt brought out the lighter hints of blue in the seemingly endless navy depths. All this might have gone unnoticed by Al, however none of these details escaped Winry.

"I just stopped by to check on E-Fullmetal's burns." He tired to keep his tone and demeanor casual as to not arouse any suspicion. If either of them got wind of what was going on it would only make things difficult. Most unfortunately for Mustang things were about to get difficult.

"Mr. Mustang how about a cup of coffee before you do that." The bubbly and cheery tone had a distinct acid taste.

"No thank you Miss Rockbel, I'll just-" The Colonel made a move to walk past her to Ed's room. However he quickly found his arm in the death grip of the mechanic.

"Oh no, it's the least I can do after everything you've done to Ed." It was obvious she knew at least part of what was going on and would not let him anywhere near his favorite underling until she… Roy wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Well, if you put it that way how can I refuse?" In no time he found himself sitting at the kitchen table coffee mug in hand. Winry grabbed the coffee creamer and dumped it into the trash, hoping the Colonel; didn't notice.

"Al, we're out of coffee creamer. Can you run to the store real quick and pick some up?" Winry yelled in a sweet singsong voice. The young man walked into the kitchen and inspected the empty container for a moment.

"What, this was an almost full bottle." She smiled brightly as he left the room than was out the front door. In an instant her entire manner changed.

"We need to talk, Mustang." Roy thought back, and was sure that no good had ever come from a woman saying 'we need to talk'.

"About Ed?" Playing dumb would only piss her off; no it was better to get straight to the point.

"Yes, he's been acting rather strange lately, would you happen to know why?" The young lady was standing; she walked back and forth across the room every so often. It became obvious he was being interrogated. The outcome of this talk would determine whether Winry would help him or do everything in her power to stop him.

"I believe- well, I hope that's all my fault." She stared intently at him for a moment before continuing.

"So then you do want him?" This was the clincher the wrong answer would earn him a blow to the head with the large wrench sitting innocently on the table across from the man.

"Yes, Winry I want him-" She slowly inched towards the large metal object. "-but more importantly I…love him." Roy took a small moment to congratulate himself for not stuttering. There was a moment in which they simply looked at each other, Mustang looking determined, Rockbel looking for any small falter.

"Well if that's the case you can see Ed." The Colonel rose from his chair and moved towards the exit. "However, if you hurt him I swear there won't be enough auto mail in the world to put you back together".

"Fair enough, oh and by the way Winry I have plans…"

**Ed's room**

He had heard the knock at the door, heard the conversation that took place in the living room and heard his brother leave the house for creamer he knew they didn't need. The entire time he wanted to run, run far away before-. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." The thin piece of wood swung open to reveal his worst nightmare and fondest dream rolled into one.

"Sorry Fullmetal, I left the supplies to change your bandages at my house. I have plans tonight so I'll take you back to my place and take care of the burns there, then you can call Miss Rockbel and she can pick you up. Does that sound okay, Miss Rockbel?" He turned to the living room.

"Sounds good to me." Roy turned to a devastated looking Ed and felt a little guilty but this was the only way he could think of to get to the bottom of how the little alchemist truly felt. No matter what anyone said he needed to know for himself.

The ride to the Colonels house was silent, as was the walk up to his bedroom. Edward sat on the crimson sheets he had gotten to know so well over the past 24 hours. '_I was stupid to think he cared for me, look at him! He's dead sexy and kind and protecting and very successful! He could have anyone he wants, why on earth would he pick me?'_

"Ed, come here." The blonde glared at him, he hated him- wanted to hate him. He wanted to hate him for looking like that and going anywhere with anyone other than him. However as he was pulled from the bed and swung in front of Mustang he could not hate him; and as he was pulled (carefully) close to the man all he could feel was frustration. "Please don't look so sad." The soft caresses on his cheek and gentle whisper only made it worse. It wasn't fair, being so close to something he wanted so badly, but not able to have it. 'This is bullshit! I don't have to stand here and take this.' He felt lips brush across his forehead.

And in that one perfect moment it was all just to much for Ed to take.

"Damn it!" The blonde practically yelled ripping himself from the older mans embrace, his back stinging from the sudden movement. "This is all your fault!" Roy looked absolutely dumbstruck as he stared blankly at the little alchemist who continued his rant. "My sunburn, all my confusion it's all your fault. My back wouldn't be brunt right now if you weren't at that stupid beach party. Oh no I would have joined Al and Winry in their splash fight and they would have made me put on sunscreen, but no-o." Ed turned his back to his superior. "I saw you for what seemed liked the first time, there in your bathing suit, dripping wet, and – and…" '_Fuck it!_'

A strange mixture of fear and excitement lit up Mustang features as he was forced onto his bed. The young man climbing up, straddling his hips, eye burning with something he knew all to well. With almost bruising force the blonde's lips found his and began their ferocious assault. Not one to ever be dominated, Roy bit Ed's bottom lip, the little gasp that followed was all he needed to slip his tongue into a meeting with the other mans. The smaller of the two tried to fight back, to keep his position as the aggressor, but all it took was a well placed flick on the under side of said man's tongue to put him in his place. The heated lip lock with a few twists and turns went on for almost a full minute before Edward broke away for air. Dizzy, hot, and increasingly uncomfortable in pants, he continued "…and I've wanted to do that ever since."

Roy sneered and his eyes obtained a nearly malicious glint to them. His left hand sunk its way up the back of the neck and tenaciously grasped a fist full of sunny locks just far enough from the roots for the grip not to be painful. With this new hold, the Colonel pulled the younger man into tempest of a kiss. Ed never could have fathomed that any one action could hold so much passion and vigor. He was sure he would have made it a firestorm worthy of the Flame Alchemist; all he could do in response was moan helplessly. "Don't talk to me about holding back sunshine." It was a low almost dangerous tone. "Three months of dreaming, of thinking of almost nothing but you, of time-after-time having you alone in my office and not laying a hand on you. Three months of half a dozen times where your face found it's self mere inches from mine and not once did I lean in, of watching you run around in those damn leather pants, of nearly dying to be as far and yet as close to you as I could be. Three months and even now I'm holding back. Three months…" Mustang looked up at the blonde, the biggest smirk possible across his face. "Three months and you couldn't even last three days." Now, he was expecting to be yelled at or punched in the face, what he wasn't expecting were the couple of tears that fell on his cheek.

"If that was true you wouldn't have 'plans' tonight." Edward moved to get off of his Colonel but found a tight grip on his hips stopping him.

"You know, for someone so smart, I thought you would have figured it out by now." He gently brought a hand to the younger man's face and tilted his chin up to make his eyes visible. "Ed, the only plans I have for the night are with you, and don't worry, Winry doesn't expect a phone call." Furious, the smaller alchemist opened his mouth to exclaim his resentment but quickly found his tongue entangled in another raging torrent of saliva and lust. Hands slide their way up his taunt abdomen pulling the traditional black tank top up as they continued their assent. Finally, the painful scrap of martial found its way over his head and onto the floor. Fingers trailed back down to find the button of those damned leather pants and paused for a moment.

"Ed, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I'm warning you after this point I might not be able to stop." Mustang looked for any sign of protest, all he found was a wet heat sucking on his earlobe; he barely caught the moan that was dying to escape. Edward released the small piece of flesh and huskily whispered his answer.

"Shut up Colonel, and fuck me." There was no longer any sign of hesitation as the pants and boxers flew off the bed. Roy soon found his favorite shirt nearly ripped off and proceeded to rid himself of the most painful restrictions. Three fingers forced their way unceremoniously into the blonde's mouth.

"Suck" His superior commanded and so he did wrapping his tongue around them sliding it up and down digits. The Flame Alchemist was powerless to stop the groan that rattled its way out of his throat. Reluctantly, he removed his fingers and brought them to their true destination. Slowly, carefully one buried itself in the entrance making small circles as it went; then a second, which scissored with the first, earning a hiss and a purr. Lastly a third and together they made large circles before pulling away. There was a little whimper at the loss, however soon Ed's hips were maneuvered into the right location.

Then the poor little alchemist felt like he was torn in two as he was pulled down onto Mustang, practically impaled by his length. He bit his lip to muffle the scream and the tears that leaked from the corners of his eyes were apologetically kissed away. The pain gradually dissipated and Fullmetal shifted slightly to show his readiness to continue. His hips were lifted up before the Colonel raised his own to once again sheath himself. The pace was agonizingly slow at first but gained momentum. Edward was amazed that even though he was on top his partner was still doing all the work and doing it well. He could only mange the task of staying on all fours, to not collapse from the small tremors of pleasure or the force of the steady thrusts.

Every thought, every doubt was done. It didn't matter that he was in love with his much older male Colonel, the playboy of Central. None of that mattered because he wasn't in love with any of those things. No he loved Roy Mustang the person and not the titles. Things speed up as self-control slipped away from the raven-haired man; soon he was all but slamming into the alchemist above him.

The frenzied pace was maddening. It was torture, it was bliss, Ed wanted to scream in frustration but begged for it to never end. Both bodies glinted with a thin lair of moisture as every muscle in the sortie's body seemed to tighten impossibly so before releasing in one beautiful orgasmic moment. The sudden contraction around him and the cry of his name did the older man in and he too relieved himself of the painful load. Ed collapsed upon Mustang, both men exhausted and sore.

"I love you, Edward." Came the ragged whisper from the hardly coherent man.

"I love you too, Roy." Said man drifted off to sleep, more than satisfied with the outcome of his plans. From the beach party to here all of it was worked into the plan to get what he wanted, Ed.

The only thought that stayed with the Elric as he lapsed in unconsciousness was what any one with a sunburn thinks after sure…strenuous activities '_Ouch!'_

* * *

Okay I have to tell all my lovely readers something I've been hiding.

This was my first fanfic…ever.

That was my first lemon.

Please review! And don't go easy on me!

I love you all so much, thanks for reading and reviewing my story.


End file.
